


The Heart

by satanic_panic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Will comes home to an adorable, heart-melting, sight.





	The Heart

Walking into the pitch black bedroom, Will was slightly worried; you had not greeted him at the front door with the dogs, as per usual, and when he looked, neither you nor Winston were anywhere to be seen.  
  
But then, as he flicked on the light, his worries melted away; you were tucked in the bed you shared with him, cuddled into Winston, who had his head on your shoulder protectively.  
  
“Hey, Winston,” Will chuckled lowly, making sure to be quiet as he changed into the boxers and shirt he slept in. “Can you move up?”  
  
The loyal hound simply looked at him and stayed still as you continued to blissfully sleep; it was then that Will realised he didn’t have the heart to move either of you, so instead of moving the member of his pack, he carefully slid behind you, and wrapped his arms around you waist while burying his face in the back of your neck.  
  
Will may not have had the heart to move Winston, nor did he have the heart to wake you up, but he did have the heart to hold you close and pray that he didn’t have a nightmare.  



End file.
